Connor-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Connor DeLaurier is known as Clonnor '('Cl'''are/'C'''onnor'). It began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview They met in their freshmen year on the first day back, and also met Alli Bhandari. Connor also developed a crush on Clare, who was oblivious to it and he was also jealous whenever K.C. would woo her. They remain friends but did not interact in Season 9 or 10, but did have a slight interaction in Season 11. They have since reunited in Season 12. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Clare and Connor meet for the first time. They also meet Alli Bhandari. In Uptown Girl (2), Clare and Connor don't like new student K.C. Guthrie in their class due to his appearance and that he stole Connor's seat. Later they are in the media room for lunch and Connor tells Clare about a formula of his. In Man With Two Hearts, Clare goes over to Connor's to help with the robot. In Causing a Commotion Clare sticks up for Connor when he receives unfair treatment from The Shep. In Lost In Love (1), Connor sends Clare a rose and is annoyed at him and K.C. arguing over her. In Lost In Love (2), Clare and Connor are at the robot wars and Connor uses the robot to ask her to the dance, to which she says yes to him. At the dance, they feel awkward until Connor catches Clare dancing with K.C. He runs away and she goes after him. In Touch of Grey, Clare and Connor are shown playing basketball in gym class. In Danger Zone, Connor attempts to get Clare to make up with K.C. and he locks her in a closet which works. They later come out and thank him. Season 9 In Innocent When You Dream, Connor throws a party in his basement, and invites Clare, Alli, Wesley, and Dave, among others.When Clare and Wesley are picked to play "7 Minutes in Heaven", Connor times them. When they leave from the make out spot, Connor tells them the time was merely at 1 minute 42 seconds Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Connor is hanging with Dave, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Season 11 In Underneath It All, 'Clare welcomes Connor back, and they talk about what happened between her and Alli. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), K.C. and Connor are the first two to volunteer to help Clare with the newspaper she temporarily took over. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Connor continues to help Clare work on the newspaper. Season 12 In [to Free (1)]], Clare, Adam, and Connor are working on a group project.. He offers ideas for what to do when Clare takes over the whole thing with things "Asher says". He ends up posting tweets about what she said. When Clare confronts him, she tells him she won't lose her internship just because he has Aspergers and he tells her she's acting arrogant. She tells him to take the tweets down and stop it which he ends up tweeting, causing her to angrily leave. In Closer to Free (2), Connor and Adam are seen at the front of the class and Clare presents their project. When their teacher asks why she didn't follow the format, he says that he wanted to but Clare wouldn't let them. The two argue for a bit and he walks out of the class. Later, he is seen with Adam watching the "Stuff Clare Says" video. When she walks in and apologizes, he accepts and they watch the video together. In Zombie (2), Clare walks in on Connor talking to Alli and Jenna about how she and Eli need to get back together, which angers Clare. In The Time of My Life, they are both seen sitting in the same group at the graduation ceremony. Season 13 In Young Forever, both of them are present at the memorial get-together held for their fallen friend, Adam Torres. Rival Relationships *K.C.-Clare Relationship Trivia *They are mutual friends with Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres (before his death), Dave Turner, and K.C. Guthrie. *Clare was the first friend of Connor's to find out he has Aspergers. *They were both sexually harassed by adults. *They both wore glasses, though Clare stopped wearing hers. *They both share the same lines "Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory?" and "Did you ever love me at all?" *They were on the same team with Alli Bhandari and K.C. Guthrie. *Connor's first line was spoken to Clare. ("Not Magnesium and...Who's that guy?") *Connor had a crush on Clare. *Clare shares a lot of similarities to Connor's god sister Emma Nelson. *They were both seen in the season 8 and 9 opening credits together. *Both dislike Luke Baker, Johnny DiMarco, and The Shep. *Connor is the second guy to have a thing for Clare and then date Jenna. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg dfghtrtrtr.jpg ferte546.jpg fwererer.jpg rtrtjuy.png sdfswre.jpg teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg trtrte454.png Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg 9089ok.jpg Degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg Degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg ConnorClare02.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpeg|Clare and Connor tumblr_m825zo9NFy1rz3odgo1_500.jpg 16 (3).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0335.jpg Hgjr5.jpg 8uiuo.png Hgjr5.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Stubs Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13